Eyes like the Ocean
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: AU No zombies, Caryl. He always dreamt of her.
1. Chapter 1

AN: ahh just when I said I was going to focus on my WIP's inspiration struck:/. Not sure what this is, maybe just a one shot. But you guys know me, if you like it I'll probably continue. I'm kinda obsessed with psychic phenomena right now after The Blessing or the Curse. This will be AU...no zombies. Daryl and Caryl are about 25 years old.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Xxxxxxxxxxxxcxc

It was getting harder to ignore her, the way she called to him. It broke through all his defences, all his barriers.

Daryl pounded his pillow, and flipped onto his stomach, covering his head with it, hoping somehow that would stop it, that she would leave him in peace.

That's all he wanted, to be left in peace, after the hell he had dealt with all his life, it wasn't to much to ask, was it?

He'd survived, the hell his dad and Merle to an extent had dealt him, all because he's as different. He was like their mama. Cursed.

It had started when he was young, not understanding the random voices that popped In his head. He'd gone up to his grade one teacher and told her not to be sad, to tell her she was beautiful even though her husband cheated on her.

He'd gotten a shocked look and a trip to the guidance counsellor whom he explained about hearing voices in his head. He never spoke of it again though, not after that night, when his dad had beat him to the point where Merle intervened and pulled him off.

The dreams started next. He always dreamed of her. Most of the dreams he was seeing through her eyes, she'd been happy, and kind. He loved to dream of her, and hear her voice as she sang silly little songs and played with her dolls.

As he grew it only got worse, he isolated himself. Running a business from home. Building a house on the property his momma had left him. His MoMA who had left him. Burned herself alive to stop the voices in her head when he was four. Crazy had been the Timor that had whispered around town. It wasn't going to be him. He did mail order custom parts for motorcycles that he worked on in his shop. He was out in the middle of nowhere, and that's how he liked it. At least then he didn't hear everyone around him.

But he always heard her. When he was little, he found he could intensify the link to her. He'd felt almost like a peeping Tom. Like he was spying on her life, but at night when he would lie in bed. Fearing his dad would come in drunk with his belt, he thought of her. She calmed him. She made him feel peaceful.

He saw all of her life. Her parents dying in a car crash when she was eleven and then she was sent to live with her aunt. She felt her shock the first time her aunt had slapped her in the face. When she had run to her room to hide in her closet and cry he'd imagined himself giving her a hug.

He wasn't sure if she was real, or a figment of his imagination. A story a child concocted. But as he grew so did she. She grew desperate to leave her aunt. With no money for school she'd taken what she thought was the best way out. Marrying am asshole.

He's had horrifying nightmares of their first night together. Her husband hurt her. It was the first time she'd had sex. She had gone to the bathroom when the asshole passed out and sat on the floor pulling her knees up to her face and cried. He had imagined himself with her, pulling her on to his lap and holding her.

While his life got better well at least bearable in his solitude, hers only got worse. He no longer doubted she was real, but he had no way to find her. Her asshole husband would end up killing her. He knew that, if he knew where she was he would go find her. She was only four years into the marriage, he didn't know how much longer she would last.

He lay on his back his eyes staring up at the ceiling as saw in his mind, she was staring in her mirror. His blood boiled at her face. She was black and blue.

She was staring at herself, her blue eyes were like oceans. Suddenly she lifted a pair of scissors and started hacking off her curls. Leaving herself with a pixie like style, it suited her. She held the scissor for a minute, staring down at her wrist. No don't he thought in a panic.

She blew out a huff and threw the scissors. Looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not for that asshole" she said.

He watched her pick up a suitcase and leave the bathroom. She left a note on the table. It just said "we're done" then got into her car and drove away.

That's my girl, he thought with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hey short update... Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from the Walking Dead

Chapter 2

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He dreamed of her every night now, and would get flashes of her throughout the day.

He saw her, file for divorce, and how the asshole tormented her, tried to force her to come back. He was so proud of her, she stood tall, she wasn't afraid. She didn't back down.

She found a job as a waitress at an upscale restaurant, the tips were great and he saw her, go home and stare at her first pay check, the look of joy on her face, as she stared around her little studio apartment. It was hers, she paid for it herself and she was proud of herself.

The asshole, though found out where she lived. He seemed to follow her wherever she went. Daryl had panicked one day as he was working in his shop. He had a sudden vision of her walking down the street at night. The asshole was following her and she didn't see him.

"God dammit!" He banged his work bench with his fist. "You're name! Just tell me you're name or how to find you...he's going to kill you." He whispered.

He wasn't sure why he cared what happened to some nameless girl he didn't know. That was a lie, he grew up with her, he watched her all her life, he felt in some way like that was meant he was supposed to watch over her protect her. If he was honest with himself, he was half in love with her and her resilience, and her strength, and her sweetness that she held on to no matter what, and he didn't know her name.

What good was this curse, showing him what he wanted, if he was never allowed to find her.

"Just tell me you're name baby, I'll find you." He whispered to the empty room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It stormed that night, he knew she hates storms. They scared her. He sat by his fireplace reaching out with his mind. It was storming where she was too.

She was curled in a ball on her little bed. Hugging herself tightly, trying to ignore the wind and the pounding rain.

He imagined himself lying with her, holding her in his arms, brushing the hair away from her face, kissing her neck. She sighed and seemed to relax, he felt her drifting off to sleep.

He was about to break away, to leave her, when he heard the noise. The door rattled, and suddenly creaked open. Someone was standing in the doorway. His face was suddenly illuminated by lightning. It was the asshole.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: what can I say? I'm having a crappy day and I'm stress writing:/

I do not own or profit from, the Walking Dead

Chapter 3

It was his worst nightmare realized. The asshole was creeping in to her apartment. He had a rope, some duck tape and a knife.

"Jesus Christ" he panted from his chair. "Don't you fucking hurt her!" He screamed and his border collie Ruby came and put her head on his lap looking at him worriedly. He scratched her head absently, focusing on her.

"Sweetheart! please wake up" he screamed. He was panicking now, tears streaming down his face. Ruby whimpered from the floor.

"Fuck no!" He screamed as he watched the asshole tie ropes to a chair in her room. "I'll fucking kill you!" He screamed putting his face in his palms. Oh god, this couldn't be happening.

He imagined himself on his knees next to her, "Please baby wake up, fight, scream. Someone in your building will hear. Please don't let him get the jump on you." He wanted to shake her. "Please!" He shouted.

He watched in a panic as she stirred. Her eyes coming open, she knew she wasn't alone. He saw her hand slip under her pillow and palm a knife.

She turned then quickly her knife in hand.

"What the hell are you doing here Ed?" She said

She was scared, he could tell but he was so god damn proud of her. She wasn't giving Ed the asshole the pleasure of seeing her fear.

"I'm going to show you you bitch who you belong to. If I can't have you I'll make damn sure no one else will want to." He said pulling out a knife of his own.

"Fuck you, you asshole! she's mine!" Daryl said. He had his hand on her back, trying to send her strength, confidence, that she wasn't alone.

"Show me your name baby" he whispered into her neck. "I'll come, I'll help you." He said.

She grabbed a paper from her desk keeping Ed the asshole in her sights. "I have a restraining order right her Ed that says you can't be here." She said. Her chest was heaving. Ed advanced on her suddenly, he got up kicking his coffee table as he heard her screaming.

The restraining order! He focused on the paper that had fluttered to the ground, as she fought for her life. Dammit, it was harder than he thought.

Fuck he panted as he heard her scream again. Focus, he thought and slapped himself across the cheek.

The paper came in to his view. The hazy blur coming in to focus suddenly. Carol Miller, Allenville.

Fuck that was one town away. Grabbing his cell he called directory for the Allenville police.

"Allenville police how can I help you?"

"Carol Miller, apartment 8, Simmons Road, her ex husband Ed is attacking her. He's gonna kill her!" He said slightly breathless.

"Can I have your name?" The voice asked

"Just help her" he snapped and disconnected the call, grabbing his keys he ran for his truck.

An: # 2- I made up the town and the address.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: hey- trigger warning for assault.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 4

She was fighting for her life, Daryl realized as the truck sped along the highway. She wasn't giving up, but she was no match for the asshole.

Carol he thought, her name is Carol.

Carol was fighting, trying to hold back Ed's knife. He could feel her emotions threaten to overwhelm him as he drove. She was so scared.

"God damn it." He pounded on the wheel as he ran in to some traffic near the highway exit to Allenville.

She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

"Fight Baby, please, just keep going." He whispered into the interior of the truck.

Ed's sweat and drool was falling in her face making her gag as she attempted to fight him for the knife. She was flat on her back now, trying in vain to keep Ed's knife away from her.

"NO!" He screamed in the truck as he felt Ed get the upper hand, and the knife pierce her skin. Jesus Christ would this traffic ever move? Ed had stabbed her in the arm, he realized, not a mortal wound, but she was weaker now. Trying to fight him off injured. She realized suddenly that Ed was getting off on her struggles. He felt her horror, and the bile that rose in her throat.

"Scream baby, scream," he whispered in the truck, maybe someone would come help her. Where the fuck where the police?

She let out an ear piercing sctream, for a second he thought she might have heard him but he realized in dismay that Ed had stabbed her again. He was almost tempted to break away, he wasn't sure how much he could watch. Then Ed was suddenly gone, torn of off her by the police, and a female officer was beside her putting pressure on her stab wounds telling her to just hold on, she was safe an ambulance was on it's way.

"Just hold on baby." He whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Allenville hospital had been easy to find, he'd made his way to the ER. The background noise of all the frantic voices in his head almost crippling him.

Hospitals, funerals, anywhere emotions ran high were the worst for him. People tended to let their thoughts run wild, with worry, expecting the worst. Those were always the loudest voices. Sometimes it felt as though a jackhammer was pounding inside his skull. He knew that before he entered.

He had to know, if she was okay. He had to.

He'd always been able to blend in easily. People never seemed to question him, notice him, when he didn't want them too. Today was no different as he made his way, towards the back of the er almost blinded by a crippling headache. He sat in a smaller waiting area obviously for those waiting to hear about critical patients.

His mind searched her out. She was there, she was okay. Being kept for the night to be monitored. She would be taken to a room shortly. He got up and moved closer to where he could feel her. She was in a side room in the emergency room.

The closer he got to her the more at peace he was. The other voices started to drift away like leaves on the wind. It was like the sun was breaking through the heavens calming the stormy sea.

He could hear his own thoughts. He could hear hers.

 ** _I'm a failure..._**

Her voice floated through his head, like a caress but he was struck by her sadness.

You're not a failure. He sent back trying somehow to reach out to her.

 ** _How did I let my life get to this point?_**

She was genuinely confused.

It weren't you're fault, he sent back. Wanting desperately for her to see the truth.

Just then the door to her room opened, an porter with a wheelchair entered the room.

"Gonna take you up to the room and get let the nurses get you settled ma'am." Her heard him say.

She was hesistant, his heart broke when he realized she was scared. This idiots weren't even addressing the fact she was attacked and almost raped and then they get a strange man.

She wasn't going to show weakness.

 ** _Time to be strong_** she schooled herself..,you don't give up. She thought.

I the hallway Daryl smiled at her ram determination, her spirit. His breath caught in his throat when the wheelchair was pushed into the hallway.

She glanced at him, in confusion and he held his breath. She was beautiful.

Her eyes a clear crystal blue. He could loose himself in their depths. He saw the confusion in her eyes as the wheelchair was pushed past him.

Somehow, somewhere, deep down inside, she knew him. She recognized him. She turned to glance over her shoulder one last time. He projected his thoughts echoing down the hallway, as the wheelchair moved along.

Don't worry baby, I'll never give you up, now that I found you.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: hey working this weekend, I won't be updating as much but I wanted to get this out.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 5

Daryl was bidding his time, and trying to figure just how he was going to introduce himself to her. She was safe for the moment. Ed the asshole was in jail. He should have known that fate would send her to him unexpectedly.

He was working in the shop two days later when a knock sounded at the shop door. A tall gangly looking sheriff, was at the door.

"Can I help you officer?" He asked leaning against the frame of the doorway to the shop. He knew why the officer was there, Daryl had already been bombarded with his thoughts.

"I'm Rick Grimes, I'm a deputy sheriff with the Allenville PD." The officer said.

"I know." Daryl smirked.

"You do?" He asked his eyes quirking.

"Yeah...it's on you're badge, Come on in officer." He said opening the door to the shop.

Rick sat at a stool in the shop as Daryl went back to a set of headers he was working on.

"You might as well ask officer, you know you want to." Daryl said without turning his back.

"Alright...did you call our department with an anonymous tip two nights ago?" Rick asked.

"Yup." He answered without turning.

"Yup...that's all you got to say? ". Rick huffed.

"What do you want me to say?" Daryl asked.

"Maybe how you knew? " Rick asked "you saved her life."

"Why does it matter? She's alive ain't she?" Daryl asked.

Rick was silent for minute, "My mom, she used to tell me stories about a girl in her class, said she knew things, like when stuff was going to happen. She said it was eery how accurate it was. My mom lost touch with her, heard she moved to this county, and married a Dixon." Rick said. "That sound familiar to you?"

Daryl huffed "Pfft, bet you believe in blood sucking dogs too." He said as he continued to work.

"That ain't what I asked." Rick said.p

Daryl turned around in a huff sticking his fingers I his armpits. "Look officer this don't seem like very official questions." He growled.

"They ain't" Rick said nodding.

"I just knew alright...why does it matter?" He asked staring at Rick.

"Because she wants to meet you, and she's been through enough if you're some lackey of Ed's that grew a conscience..,...but you're not, are you?" Rick asked.

"No, where is she?" Daryl asked. He suddenly needed to see her like his next breath.

"Can I bring her back here this afternoon?" Rick asked and he nodded" You should know, she has questions." Rick warned.

"For her, I'll answer."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: hey sorry this is so short :/

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

He could sense her a mile away. Her presence seemed to wash over him, telling him she was near.

He could sense her apprehension, her confusion. She needed to see him as much he needed to see her. She was scared, as she watched the scenery drive by, but she wasn't letting that stop her. She wanted to be strong, she was going to pretend to be strong until she was, she needed to understand what was happening.

She'd felt, as though she wasn't alone, the night with Ed. Somehow she was open to Daryl, in a way that no one else ever had.

He could sense in her, an openess, a receptiveness to what he would tell her. She would believe him, because somehow all her life, she'd known she wasn't alone.

When Rick's car pulled in the long gate, he was sitting on the front porch waiting, his stomach a churning riot of emotion. This would change everything. Change his life. He knew that now. His destiny was laid out before him.

Rick pulled to a stops and she stared at him, there was no surprise at having seen him in the hallway at the hospital, showing on her face.

She was saying something to Rick, who sighed but she got out of the car on her own.

Her steps slightly hesistant, she was still traumatized over what happened to her. She wanted above all else to be strong, that thought echoed in her mind. She didn't realize she already was, she didn't need to put on the brave face for the rest of the world.

His head snapped up when he felt something else, brewing just under the surface of her emotions. Lust. She was attracted to him. He felt heat pool in his groin. Flashes of her body stretched out below him, flashing in his mind's eye.

She had her hair pulled back, but the wind was whipping small flyway tendrils across her face. She stopped directly in front of him, staring in to his eyes.

All his life he felt it, anytime he was with anyone else. A discomfort around him, an awkward feeling that his he seemed to inspire in people. She was only curious, thoughtful. She felt at peace with him.

He reached out and tucked her hair behind her ear, his hand cupping her cheek and examining the bruising that marred her face. A horrifying reminder of all that she survived.

"It's you," she whispered. She bit her lip, as though trying to figure out what to say. "Somehow, I knew it would be you." she paused staring down at the ground, then looked back up at him.

"I've dreamed of you." She whispered "All my life."


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey another chapter for you :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 7

"Do you want to come inside?"

She seemed momentarily surprised to hear his voice. The wind had picked and he saw a slight shiver go through her frame.

If he could have taken her in his arms and held her in that moment, he would have. He always ran warm, putting off enough body heat for two. He never wanted her to be cold again.

"The Sheriff.." She trailed off unsure what to say.

"I can drive you back to your motel when we are done,... if you want." Daryl said.

"How did you know, I was staying at a motel?". She asked curiously.

She hadn't been able to go back to her apartment. It had been a sanctuary to her. The first time in a long time that she felt proud of herself, the first time she had felt safe, and in control. The asshole had taken that from her. She was beating herself up about not being strong enough to go back. She was terrified about losing her job as she had her arm in a sling. One of Ed's stab wounds had injured a muscle. It would need time to heal, her boss was understanding but also needed staff to work.

But she wasn't scared of him, and she didn't know why.

He simply shrugged staring at her intensely.

"You know I would never hurt you." He whispered.

Her eyes seemed to dilate and she nodded, going back to the car and told Rick to leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She looked like she belonged, sitting on his couch, that practically dwarfed her. He deposited her on the couch, with a blanket across her lap, and lit a fire in the fireplace. Then went out to get her something to drink.

Hot chocolate he thought, knowing that was what she would like.

She smiled taking the cup from him with one hand.

"Careful...it's hot." He murmured watching her manage the cup singlehanded. It was instinct, he wanted to protect her.

She took a sip, then set it on the side table by the couch. She stared into the fire, she was unsure where to start, what to say.

"How did you know?" She asked hoarsely.

"I...see things," it was more difficult than he thought to admit it. "Sometimes I know when things are going to happen."

He was waiting for disbelief, for her to mock the idea. He was momentarily stunned when her small hand slipped on to his lap and grasped his own.

He'd always in the past hated being touched. Repelled from it, anything that reminded him of the past, or brought those memories back. Her touch was comforting. He threaded his fingers through hers, marvelling at the feel of her soft skin against his. It felt right, it felt good.

"Are you...psychic?" She asked in a small voice.

"Guess if you wanna call it somethin...I don't tell any fortunes though." He said and grinned when she unexpectedly snorted out a chuckle. She sobered thought when he felt her next question enter her head.

"Why me? Why did you see me?" She whispered so low he almost didn't hear her.

He squeezed her hand hoping this, wouldn't be to much.

"When I was little, I started dreaming of a girl. When things went to shit, she made me happy, when her life got bad, I tried to comfort her." He turned, staring into her eyes. "It was you...I've seen you all my life. Fate or whatever the hell is in my brain was showing you to me more and more as we got older...i ..." He paused interrupting her.

"I dreamed of you too, but like you are now. You were always telling me to hold on, that things would be okay, that they would get better, and not to give up. I don't see the future though...I just...I just see your face." She reached up to touch a shaky hand to his cheek. He sighed nuzzling his face slightly into her palm. Revelling in her touch. "I've always seen your face." She said again in a whisper.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: another chapter. I'm not feeling this one :( sorry. Let me know what you think

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 8

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The air seemed electric, he could feel a current of raw energy between the two of them. Images of their lips pressing together flashed through her mind.

"Can you read my thoughts?" She asked her voice had a breathless quality. Fuck she was so incredibly sexy and had no idea of her appeal.

He nodded and her face flushed a brilliant red. Thoughts of Ed's taunts filled her with shame. The thought that maybe she was a whore just like he said, filled her mind, as she her eyes filled. His thumb reached out and wiped a stray tear off her cheek.

"I wish I could show you mine, my thoughts. You would know you're not alone." He said hoarsely.

She nodded, "I swore when I left I wouldn't let him shape who I am anymore..." She said with a frown.

"But his voice still creeps in, no matter how hard You try to block him out." He finished for her taking her hand in his. She turned slightly and was facing him.

"I don't know what this is, but I'm not ashamed of it. Not when it saved you're life." His eyes found hers as he spoke and held them.

He leaned in towards her, his thoughts consumed withherlips when suddenly Ruby realized they had company and bounded into the room, jumping on to his lap.

"Ruby! " he growled as Carol giggled.

"Who's this?" She asked as Ruby turned her attention to Carol who was scratching her behind her ear with her good hand.

"Ruby, she's a pain in the ass." Daryl said gruffly, watching with a grin as Ruby rested her head on Carol's good shoulder. "She's a shit guard dog, too damn happy, she likes everybody." Daryl huffed.

"And you love her." Carol said with a grin.

"Thought you couldn't read my mind?" He teased.

"I should get back to town I guess." Carol said after a moment the spell from earlier broken.

Daryl bit his lip, everything about her leaving just felt wrong. She belonged with him, he wanted to take care of her. He knew that without a doubt. The thought of her alone in some motel scared, worrying about her job made him sick.

"What are you doing...about work?" He asked nodding towards her injured arm.

A cloud came over her face. She sighed "I don't know, my boss likes me but can't hold my job. I'm not sure if I can ever go back to my apartment. Things are a mess right now." She murmured.

"Work for me" the words tumbled out of his mouth. "I run a business online. I really need someone to help me organize my orders, and stuff. My books are a mess." He said.

"I'm not an accountant." She said unsure.

"Don't need one...just need someone more organized than me, so I can work on making parts. You can stay here too, there's a studio apartment above the shop. I built the shop first, needed someplace to live while a built the house." He muttered. "It ain't fancy but you can stay there rent free." He added.

"I..." She was hesitating, she wanted to say yes, Ed's voice was creeping in, as were all her insecurities.

"I would never hurt you..., don't let him win. We were meant to know each other. I know that. Let me help you, it will give us a chance to figure all this out." He whispered pressing his forehead to hers, his heart thumping in his chest. A grin spread across his face when she nodded.

She closed her eyes and touched his face "You've done more for me than anyone has my whole life." She looked into his eyes and nodded again "I trust you."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: new chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 9

Her apartment door in front of her Carol stood frozen like she was unable to move.

They had been to her motel, checking her out then had decided to head to her apartment. She had already unlocked the door, but she stood frozen, like she couldn't move. The attack was playing over and over in her mind.

He put his hand on the small of her back. "Ya alright?"

She seemed to melt into his touch, it was as if she was drawing strength from him. She was steeling herself, preparing to go in.

"It's ok to feel it." He said into her neck as he slipped his arm around her waist. "If you feel it, that means it's over. Can't hurt you again."

She sighed, her head laying back on his shoulder. She was listening to his heart beat he realized.

"I'm scared it will be too much." She said her voice small. He squeezed her waist tightly.

"Your strong, it won't be." He whispered. He was swaying a little as he held her. Both of them staring at the door.

"Not yet, but I want to be." She said.

He bit his lip. "Do you remember, when you were sixteen, and that bitch you were living with was pissed and told you that your momma had cheated on your daddy. She tried to tell you, that your daddy wasn't your real daddy. But you never believed her, did you?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't believe it. My momma wouldn't have done that. My aunt just hated her." She whispered. "You saw that?" She asked curious.

"I was so proud of you, for not believing that bullshit. It wasn't true," he whispered.

"It wasn't?"

"No..but you already knew that. You believed in your parents, without hesitation. That's how I believe in you. I don't need to look in to the future. I know you can do this. I believe it." He said.

She nodded turning her head to look up at him. "Together?" She asked putting her good hand on the knob. He put his hand over hers and helped her turn the knob as he spoke.

"Always"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had most of her belongings loaded into the truck. There hadn't been much, the apartment had been furnished.

She was standing in the room hugging herself staring down at her bed. It broke his heart how small she looked, but he was so proud of her.

"I think...I think I felt you, here." She whispered thoughtfully. "That night." She said.

He walked over towards her. Pulling her too him. It was hard to resist touching her.

"When I was sleeping, I was having a dream. Someone was begging me to wake up." She said.

"Yes...I was." He said. "I thought if you could wake up. Make noise. Someone would hear you. Help you."

"I heard you, and when I woke up...I knew I wasn't alone." She whispered still staring at the bed.

"You weren't" he whispered "You were never alone."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: new chapter. FYI in case you missed it last chapter Ruby is Daryl's dog :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

Ruby who loved everyone, loved Carol most of all. She trailed after Carol, never leaving her side. She'd give Daryl looks as though saying, I still love you but she needs me. If Carol sat, she was at her feet, if she was moving she was by her side. She stared up at Carol with a look of pure adoration of a dog could look at someone in adoration.

The night they had moved Carol in to the apartment above the shop, Ruby had whined a little when he'd called her to go home. She had slept at the apartment with Carol every night all week. He liked the thought that she was never alone.

They settled into a routine, very easily. That first day he'd insisted on cooking at least until her arm was improved. It was out of the sling now but still stiff and sore with limited movement. A week into her living in his back yard, and they were eating every meal together.

She was queit. He tried to put up a natural barrier to leave her thoughts to herself but her mind just held such a pull. Hearing her thoughts even the bad ones were comforting. She had a natural soothing energy. It was comforting, it made him feel as though he found the piece of himself he had been missing all his life.

It was a week into their new living situation she had her first nightmare. She had been very queit that day. More so than usual as they worked in silence in his shop. Her at his desk trying to make heads or tails of the mess of paperwork, him building. Her thoughts had been turbulent. Flashback filtering through her mind, without warning. Not just of that night but of all the bad nights with Ed.

He'd been welding when a particularly nasty vision had flashed in his mind. Of Ed being drunk and one night when he'd been particularly brutal when he'd raped her. He'd shut the welding torch of and taken a few deep breaths. Trying to calm himself. Trying not to drive to the jail and kill Ed that very moment himself, then gone out into the office to find her.

She was sitting at the desk staring off into space, a look of fear on her face.

"Carol" he called softly, scared to startle her.

She stayed still as though in a trance her fingers clasped in a fist turning white.

"Carol." He said again, she still wasn't hearing him. He knelt beside her chair, one hand turning her to face him.

"Sweetheart, that's over now." He whispered and she nodded, burying her face in his neck she still refused to cry.

That night he dreamed of that attack. Of watching helpless from the sidelines. Of screaming at Ed, that he would kill him. He woke with a start when he realized he was seeing her dream.

"Shit," he muttered throwing the covers off him, heading out to the shop barefoot with just a pair of sweat pants on. The shop had a security system and he entered the code then headed up the stairs to the apartment. Ruby met him at the door whimpering.

He rushed to the back of the room, where the bed was. She was thrashing in the bed. He's lid in bedside her, pulling her into his arms.

He opened his mind to her thoughts. He projected a scene to her. His favourite spot on the trail he liked to take Ruby. A lake that was bordered by wild flowers. She turned her face into his chest still asleep. Nuzzling her face. He felt her dream turn. He saw her, standing barefoot at the edge of the lake. Laughing as she watched Ruby happily splash. He was about to leave her to her dream, when he saw himself. Come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Daryl" she whispered and he looked down realizing she was awake. "Stay?" She whispered.

He kissed her temple.

"Always."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: new chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Waking with Carol in his arms was becoming a a habit Daryl wasn't sure he could break.

It had been two weeks since that first night he'd slept in her bed. He'd woken that morning with a feeling of peace. Mornings had always been a pleasant time for him. Before his dad's evil thoughts entered his mind. Before Merle's jumbled hungover thoughts started to be broadcast to him like a radio signal. In the morning there was peace. But that morning more than peaceful he felt whole. Complete. Flashes of the future entered his mind. He saw Carol, standing in front of him, naked her stomach swollen with his child. Her face radiated joy, and confidence, and love. She was his future, he knew that now. She had lost herself, in Ed's senseless violence, but she was strong. She would survive this and be stronger.

She woke slowly. She was luxuriating in the feeling of safety of security. Stretching every muscle in a way that was so incredibly sexy. He watched as her back arched and her hands came up above her head. He had another flash of her spread out naked on this bed. Her hands bound loosely with a silk scarf above her head. Her face staring up at him, putting all her trust in him. All her love.

He groaned and leaned down kissing her cheek. "Good morning." He whispered into her hair.

She looked up at him, cupping his face. "You chased all my nightmares away." She said softly.

Every night after that, she simply had turned to look at him. A frightened look on her face, a look of longing on her face. Too timid to ask, one word had filtered through her mind. Please. He couldn't deny her anything.

The flashbacks seemed to come less and less. As soon as he felt one coming, Ruby it seemed would too. He'd gone out to check on her many times in the office to find her happily scratching Ruby's ears. A particular bad one had hit her today, Ruby had been asleep in the office and he'd been out back sorting through scrap metal. He'd stumbled at the intensity of it. Leaning back against the wall at the scene.

That bastard, Daryl flight to control of himself as a scene of Ed torturing her played before. God that bastard. He panted against the wall not wanting to see but needing to know. He turned and pounded his forehead into the wall, he stood up and wiped a tear away then went to find her.

He found her on the floor, Ruby in her lap, with her head on Carol's shoulder. She was hugging Ruby to her, her face buried in Ruby's neck.

He knelt down beside Carol brushing her hair. She looked up at him her eyes glassy.

"Ya alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"I'm sorry." She said.

He ran his fingertips across her cheek. "Never apologize." He said gruffly. "You wanna get out of here?" He asked.

She nodded.

He smiled helping her up, pulling her in to him for a moment whispering into her hair. "Come on...I'll show ya your dream."


	12. Chapter 12

AN: new chapter, I'm having a rough week :/ prepare for super fluffy. I make no apologies.

I do not own or profit From The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

The trail was beautiful this time of year. Ruby happily trotted along, sniffing at all her favourite spots as he and Carol walked at a leisurely pace.

The trail was for beginners, but rarely used. Daryl could count the times he had met other hikers on one hand. They walked along, Carol was enjoying the silence as much him. He smiled when he caught her thoughts about how everytime they turned a corner it looked like a postcard.

The lake he had shown her in her dream was only a few minutes of the main trail. He'd found it by accident when Ruby had been exploring. She'd been confused when he grabbed her hand pulling her off the trail, but she never hesistated. His heart filled with happiness when he felt such a trust emanating from her. She trusted him.

He heard her gasp as the lake came into view. There was a wild riot of flowers growing along the edges in an array of every colour. The water was a pure crystal blue, there was an outcropping of rocks that small little streams of water as it rushed through the crevasse.

She turned to him in shock. "I've been dreaming of this place." She whispered "they always feel so real, like more than a dream..".

He nodded and turned towards her. "It's my favorite spot, when I feel you having a nightmare, I try to change it for you." He whispered.

She stared at him, for a moment, her eyes filling with tears. He saw what she was going to do next before she did it. She was timid, but determined as she worked her way towards him step by step. Standing directly in front of him, she stopped, her nerves were a riotous mess of feelings. The asshole had played havoc on her self esteem. He wanted to pull her to him but he waited. He felt like when he was little, he had tried to get an injured little bird to eat out of his hand. He had sat for over an hour, unmoving, his hand open with a few seeds and nuts resting in his palm. The little bird, had worked her way slowly towards him. He couldn't sense the emotions of animals but he was observant. He knew how hungry the little bird was, and how it just wasn't ready to fly on her own. The bird needed to trust him...just like Carol. He was willing to wait as long as it took.

She was looking at him, with a faraway look in her eyes . All the moments in her life where she hadn't felt alone, bubbling up to the surface. Forgotten memories from long ago. Times of pain when although she was alone she had felt his presence. Never knowing what it was. The subconscious feeling of not being alone had given her strength, when she had needed it most.

Her short wispy hair framed her face. It was growing in a little, but the style seemed to make an intense focus on her eyes. He could get lost in her eyes. Drown in them. He saw the moment her decision was made. A shaky hand crossing into his personnel space and touching his cheek.

He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping from his lips, squeezing his knuckles closed tightly so he didn't reach out and grab her. He was walking a fine line, between his hunger for her and her needs. She would always come first.

Her palm flattened out on his cheek. He turned his face nuzzling her palm. Opening his eyes he stared at her intently. He felt an electric current of lust curse through her. His gut tightened when he realized that she was as attracted to him, as he was to her but still he didn't move.

She lifted herself up on her tiptoes, bringing her lips in line with his. He could feel her breath on his face. His gut tightened and he felt himself grow hard. He was practically panting as her breath mixed with his. Her palm was still on his cheek.

The first brush of her lips against his, was almost his undoing. She was soft and sweet and so warm. He groaned slightly into her mouth, and she deepened the kiss. Her fingers threading up to his hair.

You can touch me. Her voice fluttered into his mind. He whimpered in relief and wrapped his arms around her.

The stood, at the waters edge, him holding her close as they kissed, while Ruby happily chased a squirrel around the water's edge.

When they broke apart he kept his arms wrapped around her, she lay her head on his chest, smiling watching Ruby barking at the squirrel up a tree. She was so content, she felt safe, secure. She felt loved for the first time in her life.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and said , "You always were."


	13. Chapter 13

AN: hey I'm sorry I've been spotty updates this week, on Wednesday I got hurt pretty badly. I'm ok, slowly coming around but bare with me :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

"I wasn't scared to leave." She said softly a little later. Daryl had packed a few snacks and and bottles of water. She was sitting next to him, her hands propping her up.

"It was taking that first step, making the change, having no one to go to, no help" she said taking a bite of an apple. "There was nothing he could do to me that he hadn't already done."

"I wanted to help you, for so long. I...understood." He said staring out at the water. "Everything you went through, with your aunt, and Ed...been through it myself." He sniffed scratching his chin. "But things got better for me, they seemed to get worse for you." He whispered. "I wanted to find you, so bad, I could never see your name." He said.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You found me when it mattered," she whispered.

She leaned in towards him her lips brushing his softly. "Somehow, I always knew you were there."

She bit her lip, he could feel the confusion in her, the way she was trying to work through all the feelings inside her. "I want this." She turned staring into his eyes. "But, I'm not sure if I have anything left to give."

He snorted, his hand coming up to cup her cheek. "That's bullshit...I know what's inside you. You're not broken, you haven't lost anything." He said. "You ever hear the stories about the Phoenix?" He said and she nodded. "We ain't the ashes, we're the Phoenix."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He didn't want to push her, whatever she was willing to give he would take and be grateful for it.

The walk down the trail had been pleasantly silent. There didn't seem to be a need to fill the emptiness with meaningless chatter. Daryl enjoyed the fact that they were together outside, and the peace her mind gave him.

She had flushed brightly then slipped her hand into his. Their fingers loosely intertwined and shoulders brushing all the way down the trail.

They had eaten together, he was getting used to Carol cooking. Then sat on the floor in front of the fire while Ruby napped in the corner.

The strap of her tank top had fallen of her shoulder. Before he even realized what he was doing, his fingers slid up her skin, tracing a pattern with his fingertips. She turned her chin resting on her shoulder watching him, as he pressed a kiss to the stab wound scar.

Her skin was so warm, he could feel a slight shiver rushing across her skin with each brush of his lips.

His lips were trailing up her shoulder.

"You're beautiful." He whispered.

You're blind her voice echoed through his mind.

"Naww," he whispered pressing kisses to her neck "I can see pretty damn clearly, always could. Here's the thing, you're letting that asshole cloud your mind still, letting him change you. His opinion is shit know why?" She shook her head no. He smiled and kissed her lips "Because I liked you first."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: hey guys, sorry my updates are spotty. For those of you that asked I'm feeling better after my accident. Neck brace is off, and no damage to my spine (thank god!) but I have RA so I'm stiff as can be :/ anyhoo I spent some time the past week reading Halohunter89's Wayward sons (ahhh so good, must read) and of course I started another story. It's called "A veil of Red" and it is a Supernatural and TWD crossover (and it's Caryl). My updates will be spotty for a bit. Still not 100% :) This story may start to get a touch darker. Just an FYI

Sorry this is short :/

Let me know what you think:)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 14

Holding her at night became more difficult. Daryl had thought to offer that they could move in to the main house, back to his room, but he had read in her mind she felt safe in the shop. The security system was the best money could buy. He had all his merchandise, tools and materials stored there.

So he never asked, and every night they would have supper together and sit in front of the small fireplace in the apartment, and every night he could feel her healing.

The first night that she rolled into his side while awake he hadn't needed his abilities to sense her shyness. She felt awkward. Hell he did too. The awareness of the connection between them like the liquid heat that would pool in his stomach. They had shared an intense heated gaze, and he had kissed her, threading his fingers through her hair, before pulling away and kissing her temple. He would take no more than she had in her to give, he reminded himself of that fact daily.

She got more comfortable touching him, her shy fingers soon started to explore his body. The amazement in her mind at rediscovering what intimacy should be had held him still, even when her innocent touches had him to the point of whimpering. Before she settled to sleep each night he would indulge himself in a passionate kiss, but kept his hands to himself.

Her explorations became even more difficult to deal with and several nights he snuck out of bed, to take a cold shower after she slept.

A month into her development of wandering hands, he'd been lying on his back while her fingers dipped lower and lower across his stomach. Shivers ran across his belly and he was having a hard time controlling his breathing when he heard her, in his mind.

HCan I touch you?

Her voice was soft like a whisper.

He was confused for a moment, "I thought you were.." And then saw in her mind what she wanted.

His lips became dry and all he could do was nod. Searching her mind to make certain this was what she wanted.

Her cool hand slipped into the sweats he was wearing and past the waist band of his boxers. He breath was coming in gasps. As her soft hand grasped him he wanted nothing more than to grab her and show her what she was doing to him, but he'd seen over the past month. Her fears of letting anyone close start to trusted him, to let her take her time, go at her own pace.

But after a few short touches he was panting trying to hold off his release. "I'm gonna cum." He muttered finally.

She looked up at him in surprise her eyes widening in surprise. "Already?" And then her mouth formed a shocked o and she couldn't believe what she said. Despite his coming orgasm he snorted out a laugh as he buried his face in her neck "You're so beautiful" he moaned as he spent himself into her hand.

The next morning there was a lightness to her step, as she puttered around the small kitchen in his shirt. He came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist nipping at her neck.

"Shops probably cold as fuck. Need to get the heat going before you come down. I'll go down first." He murmured.

She let out a little giggle "Everything you say sounds a little dirty when your doing that." She said with a grin.

He snorted out a chuckle happy to hear her happy "Stahhhp." He growled playfully as lightly swatted her ass, and headed downstairs with a wink.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: ok, I said this would get darker, and this chapter will explain why. Major trigger for kidnapping and murder. I want to say one thing. This chapter has nothing to do with Beth hate due to the fact that she was the victim of a crime. My own personal belief, is that a major part of Daryl's characterization on the show, is the fact that he has PTSD and survivors guilt due to what happened to him as a child. I believe he feels this need to protect kids, because of that. We joke sometimes in the fandom about "man pain" but I think that Daryl is empathetic to a fault and his failures as far as children go, affect him because he has not dealt with his own issues. I personally do not feel "Bethyl" was a thing. I just don't think someone who champions kids would engage in that type of relationship with a teen. Personally i don't agree with such a large age gap relationship. Especially when the younger of the two is a teenager.(the argument that no rules apply in the za is terrible in my opinion, because I feel like the protagonist of the show, the good guys, should not Devolve they should struggle to maintain their humanity, otherwise the concept of the show would well...suck ass) I know some of you may not agree, and that's fine. I'm not trying to press my beliefs on others or judge. I feel like sometimes this fandom likes to tear each other apart. I don't know you, you may have reasons for believing the way you do, just like I have very personal reasons for believing the way I do and I first and foremost wrote for me. And I will always characterize Beth as a kid. I'm writing this not to ignite negative feelings but because everytime I write Beth I get nasty anons. I'm saying how I feel upfront. I won't address anons. I have made that mistake in the past.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 15

He was trapped in his dream. Nightmare may have been a more appropriate term. He was swimming, through the ocean. Watching a scene unfold below him. Like a diver exploring a coral reef he watched the moments spread before him, but there was no joy in this discovery. He'd been here before. He thought it was over. He didn't want to come back here. Not again. Not now.

He tried to lift his head to the surface. To turn away, but he could not. Every direction he turned their was infinite water. If observed what was happening he could breath. If he turned away he would drown. Just like before it was happening again.

There were two kids on the floor of a room. It was dingy and dusty, with no light. It looked like a basement. Every detail. His mind told, remember everything. They were girls, there was a bed and that was about it in the room.

"I want to go home Lizzie." The little one was saying to the older. The older one turned, "You have to be strong Mika, I know he's scary. But you have to pretend."

Lizzie sat down in front of Mika. "Is that why you pretend? To be...Penny?"Mika said in a small voice.

"He won't hurt us if we play along. Someone will find us." Lizzie said assuredly.

"What if they don't?" Mika said putting her head on her knees.

"Look Mika, he didn't take us very far. I just pretended to be asleep., I bet mom and dad have the police looking for us." She paused" and if they don't find us soon...I'll find a way to escape."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl awoke with a gasp. Panting he was straight up in bed trying to catch his breath.

Carol was on her knees in a moment beside him. Her hand on his shoulder, her mind filled with concern.

"Daryl?" She asked in concern.

He turned to her, still unable to speak. Burying his face in her neck he clung to her. Still panting as though he had spent the duration of the dream holding his breath. He pulled her sideways on to his lap, and clung to her like a teddy ear, as she rubbed his back in confusion.

"Daryl" she said tentatively a few minutes later when his breathing calmed. "You have me at a disadvantage. I can't read your mind." She whispered.

"Do you remember, about a year ago. It was in the news. A girl, Beth Greene, disappeared? Right out of her bedroom?" He asked.

"Vaguely...I wasn't paying much attention to the news then. Things were pretty bad at home." She said, he squeezed, hugging her to him again.

"I dreamed of her." He said and heard her gasp. "It was random dreams. She was just a kid. Some asshole was holding her in a room. As long as she played along. Pretended to be his kid. She was ok. But she tried to escape. And he caught her. I saw it all happen, in my dreams." He pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes. " I even tried to call in an anonymous tip...it was too late. Two days after I had the dream, about Beth escaping and him catching her...it was in the newspaper, they found her body."

"Oh god." Carol whispered her hand covering her mouth.

"I just dreamt of two little girls, sisters. One of them said they would be okay if they pretended to be Penny."


	16. Chapter 16

AN: hey new chapter. Trigger warning for violent imagery at the ending.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 16

She was worried about him. That was the last thing he wanted. Her mind was freely open to him now, he saw how she would frequently put the needs of others before herself. She was starting to break free from the pain of her past the last thing he wanted was for her to spend her time worrying about him.

It was two days since his dream. He'd scoured the newspapers trying to find a story about two sisters abducted to no luck. Every detail of the dream he had written down at Carol's suggestion so he didn't forget them. Like he could ever forgets. The image of the little Greene girl's face when her captor had found her escaping still haunted him to this day.

He had survived a hell so deep, no child should be subjected to, he had broken free, even when Merle...had not. Merle had stayed, stayed with the monster. Stayed with his daddy when Daryl had left town. The fight they had had been epic. Daryl had been adamant the old man didn't deserve any loyAlty from them. Merle had said you don't leave blood. Merle had stayed , stayed when the old man was diagnosed with cancer, stayed and taken him to all his appointments. Stayed and saw him put to rest. Stayed and overdosed on pills a few days after the old man went into the ground.

He knew what had given him the strength to break free, to leave his toxic home. It was Carol, and his gift. The connection to her had sustained him even when he had been at his loneliest. Mourning Merle. Mourning what could have been for his family. She had been there, he could reach out to her with his mind. Some nights he had held her in his mind,holding on to her for dear life. His gift had shown him the truth, what he needed to do to better his life. He knew he was doing the right thing. Didn't mean it hurt any less. Even before he found her she eased his pain.

He had gotten out alive, he was lucky, his life was the best it had been. What use was this gift of he couldn't help others? Help kids. Carol had almost died before he had figured out how to find her.

He sighed turning away from his work, bracing his forearm against the wall, he rested his head.

He felt her presence before he felt her touching him. Her concern for him rolling off her in waves.

Her tiny hands touched his back shyly and suddenly she was massaging his back, easing away the tension that had been locked into his muscles for two days.

"You need a break." She said softly.

"I'm alright, trying to keep my mind occupied. It's like waiting for watched pot to boil. I need to see something else about those girls." He said in frustration.

"You will."

He snorted "you don't know that." He murmured.

She wrapped her arms around his back, and placed her cheek to his back. "You've done more for me than anyone has my whole life, I have faith in you. You will." She whispered.

She let go of him slipping around I. Front of him and under his arms. Until her back was against the wall and his arms were braced on either side of her head.

"I have faith." She whispered again with a smile pressing her forehead to his, touching his face. "You gift is showing you everything that's meant to be. You found me, it was meant to be."

Fuck she was sweet. He groaned as he brushed his lips over hers. Her hands were increasingly bold as he felt her hands on his back trailing down to his ass.

He had his hands at her waist and he growled when a very timid thought entered her mind.

Touch me.

"How" he panted and felt himself go hard and dripping at the images that floated through her mind.

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the back office. A perplexed Ruby cocked her head to the side as he shut her out of the office.

He set her down on the leather couch and she stared up at him in wonder.

"Are you sure?" He said hoarsely as he pressed kisses down her neck.

"Yes"she moaned.

"Change your mind anytime, I'll stop." He muttered, his hands working the buttons on her shirt as she was opening his belt buckle.

"I know" she said with a smile.

She loved him, he realized suddenly. Just as much as he loved her. She loved him for him. She just wasn't ready to say it yet. He was dumbstruck. He'd never felt this from anyone. The warmth, the trust. The complete happiness at his existence. It was like floating in a warm bath. No one had ever loved him like this. He felt his eyes get suspiciously wet when he had her naked on that couch, staring up at him in longing, with lust. No doubts in her mind.

"You ok?" She whispered as he slid down once he was naked on top of her.

"Yeah" he said hoarsely hiding his forehead in her neck. "This is just the best moment of my life." He said gruffly.

He soon couldn't stop himself from touching her. His hands following trails where her mind lead him. He knew how she wanted to be touched she was showing him the way. He was connected to her, in more ways than he could every imagine as his hand found her core and found her more than ready for him. His lust only intensified when he felt her response.

I need you.

He nodded linning himself up with her entrance. Pushing into her until he was settled into her warmth.

He was almost undone at the wave of emotion that hit him, and the physical sensation. She was so incredible happy. She felt as though she was flying. It was a exhilarating feeling for her to know she had pushed far enough past her demons to allow herself to enjoy intimacy with him. She was proud of herself.

"I'm proud of you too baby." He whispered as he began to thrust into her. Every thrust sending him further into her tight warm walls. The sensation of her, such a tight wet heat was beautiful. He felt himself go deeper into her mind without even meaning to. He loved her, he wanted every part of her imprinted on his mind. He wanted them to be connected. Their souls twisted together in knots that would never come undone. He wanted to leave a mark somehow.

He was becoming frantic as he felt her nearing her release. He felt her, she closed her eyes, and visualized herself running up a cliff and diving without fear into the ocean. Her body exhilarating in the feel as she gasped and screamed his name. He ran right over the same cliff, his body spasm ing with an orgasm like he'd never had and caught her. Luxuriating in the feel of holding her too him in the water and kissing her lips as they both came down from their high. He was almost surprised when they opened their eyes and they were lying on the couch.

He got up and opened the door for Ruby, who was demanding to be let in, then went back to the couch pulling an old quilt on top of them as he spooned her body.

She was drifting, content. Headed towards sleep. He'd never seen anyone more beautiful.

I love you, he whispered in his mind.

"Hmmm, love you too." She sighed before letting out a soft snore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a nice house. Daryl was swimming, diving through the ocean again. His mind, open to the scenes he would see below. The house caught his attention. He swam closer when something caught his eye.

It was in the bedroom of the house. Two people were sleeping in the bed. He gasped when he realized they had bullet holes in their forehead. He turned away from the sight in horror, a photo on the wall catching his eye.

The couple from the bed, happy, smiling with two kids. They were holding a sign that said "The Samuels 2015". The two kids were the girls from his dream. Lizzie and Mika.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl gasped coming awake on the couch. Carol was still asleep beside him, samdwhiched in between him and Ruby who had crawled on beside her. He slid up without waking her, slipped on his jeans and went over to his desk pulling out a card.

He stared at the card, his mind in turmoil. It was what he had always sworn he would not do. Expose himself in anyway to authority. He sighed, screw it, he thought. He wasn't ashamed of what he was.

Grabbing his phone he keyed in the number. "Yeah...can I speak to Rick Grimes please? Tell him it's Daryl Dixon."


	17. Chapter 17

AN: hey guys. I am in a major writer'sblock. I am trying to work through. This chapter isn't the best just trying to get back in a groove. :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 17

"Just Breathe." She whispered from behind him, her palm flat on his back as he took steadying breaths.

He had his hands against the window sill. Watching the two cars, trailing up his long driveway. It was late, close to ten pm, but when Daryl had explained to Rick what his dream had encompassed, he'd gone silent. For a long moment then said he would call him back in a few moments.

A few moments ended up being three hours and in the meantime Carol had woken and he had explained what he had saw, and what he had done.

She had beckoned him back to the couch, her grin was filled with a seductive ease that she didn't even know she possessed. Everything about Carol was natural, unforced. There was no show or putting on airs.

She was still naked curled under a throw he kept in the office more for show. She sat up holding the throw to her breast. He loved the fact that after everything that had passed between she was still a little bit shy.

He sat down on the couch and she straddled his lap with the blanket wrapped around her.

She'd pressed her forehead to his and stared into his eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

"They are gonna say I'm a freak...or worse." He sighed. "Once my mama, she told me a story about her Daddy. He saw in his dreams... a man being murdered. He knew all the details. He knew who did it. He went to the police, and they arrested her daddy. He went to jail. Her family lost everything. They became dirt poor. That's why.." He paused.

"That's why she married your daddy." Carol whispered.

"Yeah"

She cupped both her hands on his cheeks. "You're a good man Daryl, and what happened to your grandpa was a shame. But it won't happen to you. There's all kinds of advancement in DNA and evidence and stuff." She grinned and bite her lip "And if worse comes to worst I'm your very own iron clad alibi." She paused for dramatic effect. "They'll never break me." She hissed in a high pitch whisper.

He let out a snort and lowered his face to her neck as he chuckled. His hands and sliding along her bare back.

He nipped at her neck "I don't want to start something I can't finish. Waiting on that call." He groaned.

"Ok" she made a move to get up, but he stopped her.

"Can we just stay here though?" He whispered.

"Sure"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and lay her head along on his chest with the blanket wrapped around the two of them. The sat skin to skin for an hour, as his fingers trailed up and down her back waiting for the phone to ring.

Rick had called back and asked to meet, he knew it was serious when he had asked if they could drive out tonight.

Carol walked even closer. Pressing her cheek to his back. "I'm very proud of you." She said her voice soft and hoarse. "Do you want me to leave, while you talk to them?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand pulling it up to his chest. She still doubted her own worth sometimes. It had been ingrained in her mind, by that bastard.

"If you don't mind...stay. I want you're opinion on all of this and ..." He paused.

"And.." She prodded and he brought his face back down to her neck.

"And it helps...when you're near. "


	18. Chapter 18

AN: short update. Trying to get back in a groove. I have been blocked in twd. I have been writing some original stuff and self published my first book. If anyone is interested I linked it on my Tumblr Thejadehermit

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 18

(Flashback)

The air was sticky. Humid and hot, the summer air swirled around Daryl like a damp mist permeated with all the rotten smells that the cold, the cold air would conceal. He could forget about those smells when it was cold. Staying warm was too much a priority then. But not now.

It wasn't fair for someone so young to have such burdens. His little mind replaying all that he had just witnessed. His mother wasn't even hiding it anymore. The drug deal had happened in his living room. Four years old was too young to know what a drug deal was, he just knew it was bad. As an after thought she had sent him to bed when those men had arrived. He'd gone willingly. They smelled bad, and she was safe for tonight anyway. They weren't the ones that would kill her.

"You're daddy will be out of jail soon Daryl."

He turned to see his Grammy sitting on the side of his bed.

"Grammy?" He whispered in confusion.

"I'm going now Daryl." She said sadly.

He sat up in shock. "What? no !then I will have no one." He whispered years starting to trail down his face.

"I'm sorry honey, it's my time. Merle loves you in his own way, so does your mama, but she's trying to drown the voices she hears in that poison. She'll let your dad back in. She feels like she deserves it." His Grammy said shaking her head. "You have her too. Don't think I haven't seen pictures of that girl in your head. You have to be careful Daryl. You're great grampie's gift destroyed his life Daryl. Be careful who you trust. I love you, I'll be watching." She whispered then she was gone. His mom never heard him crying.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat across from Rick and another detective Rick had brought with him. Tyreese.

Carol was at his side, her warm body pressed to him seemed to calm his nerves. Her fingers intertwined with his and resting on his lap. Her smile was one that seemed to shine. Like she was so damn proud of him, like she was proud to be with him. No one had ever made him feel that way before.

"Rick, you know about me? Right?" He asked unable to meet the other man's eyes. She squeezed his hand tightly.

"That you're..." Rick trailed off not sure what to call it.

"You see the truth." Carol whispered.

Rick nodded and Tyreese simply looked on in curiosity.

"A year ago, I dreamed, about that kid Beth Greene. Dreamed she was in a basement. Asshole that had her was calling her Penny. Wanted her to call him Daddy. When she tried to escape, he killed her." He put his head down rubbing the back of his head. "I called in an anonymous tip, I..." He paused and bit his lip. " Same guy has the two kids I told you about on the phone. Lizzie and Mika Samuels."


	19. Chapter 19

AN: hey new chapter. This is almost done. A few more chapter to go. Trigger warnings. Edited on my phone :/ let me know what u think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 19

When he was finished speaking, Daryl stared wordlessly at Rick and Tyreese. Carol's hand clasped tightly in his. Ruby on his other side, her head in his lap, giving him a worried look.

Rick coughed. "Tyreese is a friend, but he's not from my department. He works in a town about four hours away. When you told me your story, the name rang a bell. I called Tyreese." Rick said nodding at the man.

"Three days ago Ryan and Alice Samuels were found murdered in their beds. Their daughters Lizzie and Mika have disappeared...we...we have nothing." He sighed.

"Oh god, those poor kids." Carol whispered.

"What you told me already is helpful but is there anything else, anything else you might be able to think of? There lives might depend on it." Tyreese said.

"The closer I get to them... I might.." Daryl stopped pausing.

"You might be able to get a better reading?" Tyreese asked and he nodded. "Well would you be willing to help us? We can go now?" Tyreese asked hopefully.

"I guess.." He paused staring at Carol.

"I'll be fine." She said "I have Ruby, and the security system here is the best. Go...you need to." She said kissing his temple. "Stay safe" she whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls room typically girly room, or at least how Daryl pictured a girls room. Tyreese had told him the grandparents said the girls choose to share a room, their house was massive but the girls were close and liked sharing. The kidnapper may not have expected to have them both in the same room.

He walked around the room, letting his fingers float over their possessions. Memories and images hitting him. Two little girls, giggling and playing. The older was putting make up on the littler one. They were best friends. I

The room's walls were covered with drawings and posters. Stuffed animals exploded from every corner. He sighed sitting on a bed, holding a stuffed bear. These kids had a perfect life, and some asshole took it away from them. He inhaled softly as a scene filtered across his mind. Mika was awake, terrified of the noise she just heard. She squeaked as a stranger approached her bed. The moon passed into the window for a moment, illuminating the stranger.

Daryl was suddenly sucked into the room, watching the scene play out. He was powerless, as he watched the stranger quickly subdo Mika and inject her with something. She slumped in his arms. Lizzie stirred then and he approached her. Daryl almost missed it. The words Lizxie managed to get out in fear and confusion before he sedated her too.

"Mr. Blake?!"


	20. Chapter 20

AN: next chapter :) let me know what you think...trigger warnings

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 20.

Three hours later Daryl sat sipping stale coffee in a police station as they looked at mug shots trying to find " Mr, Blake ."

"No man I said he was white," Daryl said frustrated to Rick. "There has to be a better way than this." He said frustrated.

"Tyreese is looking through the Greene case file, see if the name Blake pops up. Maybe he will have better luck." Rick sighed rubbing his eyes.

"I got it!" Tyreese said running into the room holding a file.

"Received anonymous tip concerning possible vehicle of assailant and house." Tyreese said reading off the previous detectives notes.

"That was me." Daryl muttered.

Tyreese put his finger and up and started reading. "The description of the house matched that of a Marion Blake, who had recently passed away. Her son Phil was staying at the house. Phil Blake was recently widowed his wife (Ellen) and child (Penny) having been killed in a car accident. He had moved to be closer to his mother before she died."

"Fuck " Daryl hissed

"And get this he'd been working as a substitute teacher. I just called he taught Lizzie's class the week before she went missing." Tyreese said. "but they found nothing when they searched the house."

"There's a hidden door to a seperate basement. In the walk in pantry of the kitchen, there's a door. Used to lead to a basement kitchen." Daryl said suddenly. "He hides it but it's there. You need to get him quickly. He will kill them if he is given the chance."

"Let's go"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl watched with a smile as Lizzie and Mika were reunited with their grandparents. It was bittersweet knowing their lives would be changed forever, but at least they were alive.

It was night time and the old Blake house was lit up with cop lights as Phillip Blake was lead out in handcuffs. Daryl would almost pity the man, he'd lost his wife and child and it had set him on a bad path. But then he remember the little Greene girl's face. Her dead face that had haunted his nightmares, and Lizzie and Mika, and their parents. The asshole would get what he deserved.

Rick walked towards him with a grin. "Thanks man." He said patting him on the back. "If you see anything again...call me. No more anonymous tips ok?" Rick said with a grin. "Hell don't wait for that, call me and we'll go out for beer." He said with a grin.

Daryl huffed at the thought. His life was becoming, normal. Rick was someone he knew he could trust. Instinctively. It might be nice, to have that it, he had never had any before now; friends.

"Yeah man, I would ..." He stopped suddenly as he sank to his knees. He felt like he was floating, watching a stranger who was walking up to his workshop. Watching him as he watched at the window, scowling at Carol, as she played with Ruby by the window. The wheather had turned, Carol hadn't even seemed surprised when the power when out. She didn't realize the power had been cut by the strangers knife.

He watched as the stranger broke into the loft. Softly, we has very queit. What the hell, Daryl glanced at the clock in the dinning room as the stranger passed by. He was drawn to follow the stranger. He could suddenly see Carol sleeping in bed. Ruby curled up beside her.

The dog woke first. Her ears picked up, her natural instincts flaring to life as she bared her teeth, flinging herself growling at the intruder.

Carol woke in an instant. Running from the bed, turning back to worry about the dog, who was defending her life. Daryl could feel her panic. She knew she couldn't help Ruby without a weapon. She ran to the kitchen letting out a scream of anguish as she heard the sound of a gun and Ruby's howl of pain and then a the thump of the dogs body dropping to the floor.

"No" she wailed to herself as she heard footsteps headed towards her. Only worried about the dog and Daryl, before she opened the door and fled into the night barefoot in nothing but a nightgown in the rain, with only a kitchen knife.


	21. Chapter 21

AN:

So I wanted to explain this chapter.

When Daryl saw what happened to Carol he saw the future. It hasn't happened yet. All the times visions in the car, are visions he is having of Carol's future. What he sees doesn't start until 4am. Makes sense?

Let me know what you think :)

This one is almost done

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 21

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Twenty minutes later

-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Dammit!"

Daryl wanted to throw his phone. What the hell were they good for if services went out whenever you needed them.

"This thing can't go any faster?" He growled as Tyreese shifted gears and went even faster, siren blazing.

"Sorry man, were driving into some shit wheather." Tyreese said.

The Blake house was about two and a half hours from his. When he'd seen his vision he realized that What he had seen, had not happened yet. The clock had showed four am, it was 1:45. They wouldn't get there in time.

Tornadoes were touching down all over the area. The power was out and cell service was too.

Rick was busy in the front seat trying to contact anyone on the police radio.

"Fuckkkk" Rick hissed rubbing his temple putting the radio down and turning towards him.

"Ed escaped this morning."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

2:30 am

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

She was running through the woods behind his property. Trying to find a place to hide. He could feel her fear, she was so cold, her feet, were getting torn up from the forest floor.

He knew where she was going suddenly. They'd walked back here. He'd shown it to her himself. A deer stand he'd built for hunting. The knife was still clasped in her hand.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

3:00 am

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She could hear him now, he was in the woods following her. She paused behind a tree, to try and catch her breath and hide.

She saw him then, it was Ed. He hissed in the car, momentarily struck blind by the riot of emotions that struck her. Fear, terroir, hate.

He saw her then, and she started running again. Cringing at Ed's laugh as followed at a distance.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

3:30

-:-:-:-:-:-:

Daryl pounded his head as vision swam through his mind. No! He refused to believe all this, when he was sucked into a new one.

She was fighting ed now. Fighting for her life as Ed tried to bring her down to the ground. Slashing at him with her knife. Her fingers numb with cold.

Her terror turning again as she heard the distant sound of a thundering train. She knew that sound. Tornado.

-:-:-:-:-:-:

4:00 am

-:-:-:-:-:-:

"Finally some reception!" Rick shouted as he checked his phone and dialed. "They'll have officers at your house in 10 minutes."

"We're five minutes out ourselves." Tyreese responded.

Dread dipped into his stomach as Daryl responded softly. "He's already there."


	22. Chapter 22

AN:

I don't like this chapter. Meh here it is. Trigger warning violence. One chapter left

I don't own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 22

"Daryl we have to find shelter, dispatch said a Tornado touched down nearby." Rick yelled against the wind as they made it to his house.

"I gotta find her, there's a cellar in the shop. You and Tyrese take cover there." He grunted as he took off running toward the field he had seen her in his vision. He could hear Rick calling to him behind him.

The wind was almost unbearable. A force pushing at him, nearly knocking him over despite the momentum he had to keep going. He had never had such a reason to keep going.

He could see her up ahead. Just as he had seen in his vision. She was fighting Ed now. Slashing at him with her knife. She was fighting for her life, but she was tiring.

He was running against the wind, as fast as he could when he saw Ed swing out with his foot, toppling her to the ground. He saw Ed, on top of her, Ed's face filled with evil as he raised his knife.

"No!" Daryl screamed. Then watched as Ed looked up a evil grin on his face, as the knife slashed down in an arc.

Ruby seemed to appear out of nowhere. Flying at Ed, a bleeding wound at her side. Tackling the man off of Carol. Snarling and tearing at the bigger man's throat.

Ed managed to get the upper hand, just as Daryl reached them. Throwing the dog off him. Daryl grimaced as he heard Ruby yelp.

"It's over" Daryl said

Ed grinned pulling out a gun from his back pocket, pointing it at an unconscious Carol still prone on the ground. "It won't ever be over. She's mine or she's no ones."

Daryl's mind raced. He would never be able to disarm Ed before the asshole could get a shot off. He watched in horror as Ed lifted his gun. A shot echoing in the next moment.

"No! " Daryl screamed then stopped in confusion as Carol was fine and Ed, dropped to his knees. A rapidly spreading stain of blood across his chest.

He turned to see Tyreese and Rick had followed him. Tyreese with his gun still pointed at Ed.

"We'll never make it back to the house" Rick yelled as Daryl picked Caryl up, he saw Tyrese go over to Ruby, picking the dog up in his arms.

"There's a drainage ditch and a culvert over the hill. We can crawl in." Daryl yelled running now with Carol in his arms.

The culvert was thankfully mostly dry. A few inches of water sloshed as they crawled inside. He crawled in as far as he could Rick helping him to pull Carol through as Tyreese pulled in Ruby then took off his coat, trying to stop the massive blood loss coming from the dog's side.

He couldn't seem to stop shivering. Carol was still out, but he had her burrowed into him as best she could. Rick took off his coat to wrap around Carol. Her lips were blue.

"She breathing?" Rick yelled above the horrendous noise of the wind now.

He saw her then, bathed in light. Walking along the path that he had shown her. She kept smiling over her shoulder at him. Laughing as she playfully kept herself out of his grasp.

Ruby ran along ahead of her, happily barking at a squirrel, tail wagging.

She turned and he saw, her belly swollen with a baby and a light shinning in her eyes that he'd seen before. He knew then.

"She'll be okay" he yelled as the tornado neared down on them. He'd seen the future.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: last chapter. Super fluffy !

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 23

3 years later

"We could have a plantation, a Border Poo plantation!"

Daryl rolled hi eyes Carol as snuggled Ruby's two puppies to her chest. Ruby had her head on Carol's lap staring up at him with a look that he had a hard time saying no too. It wasn't fair. The two of them always ganged up on him.

"This ain't 101 Dalmatians and I ain't owing a dog called a Border Poo." Daryl pouted rolling his eyes as Carol picked up a a puppy holding it in front of her face moving the paws and talking in a high pitched voice "Please Uncle Daryl, don't take us away from our mommy and Daddy."

"We ain't keeping him either!" He grumped as the French poodle Carol had named Butch went over and put his head on Daryl's lap.

"Sure, sure." Carol said grinning.

"I just haven't found a good home yet for him, and he needed to give her moral support." He poured reluctantly scratching the head of the poodle that had weaselled his way into his heart.

He'd tried to take Ruby to be spayed, he really had. But when he'd seen how scared Ruby was to go into the vet hospital, he couldn't do it to her. Not after everything she'd been through. Not after she saved Carol's life.

So life had gone on. He worked helping Tyrese and Rick with cases when he could and he and Carol grew the business together.

One day Ruby had disappeared. Carol had been distraught. She'd been gone two days and when she came back she'd had her poodle boyfriend in tow.

They'd plastered town with posters, trying to find the poodle's owner. He wasn't chipped and had no collar. Butch had taken to following Daryl like a shadow. If Ruby thought the sun rose with Carol, then Butch thought it set with Daryl. There was only one person that Ruby and Butch seemed to adore more than Carol and Daryl.

Carol had come out to the shop excitedly waving the newspaper a few days later.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed waving the paper "look at this!"

He grabbed the paper. "Cops raid Poodle Puppy Mill, hundreds of dogs now in need of a home." He look over at Ruby asleep with the poodle that Carol had named Butch. She'd grinned saying all men needed to overcompensate somehow.

"She's a hero! She went to that Puppy Mill and saved her boyfriend!" Carol said excitedly. "We can't get rid of him now!"

That night as he lay spooned behind Carol pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder she'd murmured. "We should probably get the dogs spayed and neutered."

"Fuck" he groaned he'd totally forgotten.

In the end it had been to late. The deed had already been done. Ruby wouldn't have more puppies her pregnancy had been complicated by previous injuries. The two fur balls that toddled around would be her only offspring.

Just then a noise down the hall caught his attention. "Looks like someone's awake." Carol grinned getting up and walking down the hall.

Daryl watched with a smile as his two year old daughter toddled into the room, carefully followed by her mother behind her. She plopped herself down among the pillows on the floor, to be immediately surrounded by Butch and Ruby and their puppies.

"Traitor." He muttered to Butch with a grin. Butch and Ruby loved that little girl more than anything else. He watched as Carol sat next to her and put a puppy on her lap and the little girl carefully hugged it to her chest. His heart couldn't have been more full at that moment.

"Sophia puppie's" his daughter declared as Carol bit back a grin.

"Well I guess that's that." He grunted. He should have seen it coming.


End file.
